


[Podfic] Devoutly To Be Wished

by SisterOfWar



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, DOWNTOWN TO ANGST TOWN, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Suicide, THIS TRAIN ONLY GOES ONE WAY, ain't no pain like bro pain, and what he wants is to be beautiful and terrible and cruel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of dreamsthebirds' <i>Devoutly To Be Wished</i></p><p>    Written for this prompt at norsekink: "Although I dont usually like death fics, this took ahold of my brain and didnt want to let go. Loki commits suicide by magic-ing Thor into killing him, in front of the rest of Asgard, while explaining all the things that Thor and "his" family did to break him so badly. I want Loki calm and cruel, and Thor a delicious wreck who has complete awareness over what he is doing."</p><p>    Warnings, obviously, for suicide and character death.</p><p>    Set immediately post-Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Devoutly To Be Wished

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devoutly To Be Wished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444451) by [dreamsthebirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsthebirds/pseuds/dreamsthebirds). 



[Download MP3 version here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/devoutly-to-be-wished)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as part of Amplificathon 2013
> 
> Image created by me.
> 
> Music is Holst's The Planets, Op. 32: Mars, the Bringer of War


End file.
